Her Mate
by songbird1313
Summary: Hermione finds out she is a Veela and the lost Heir to a rich pureblood family. Now updated and revised!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so I've gone through and I've done some revising. I haven't changed much, just some inconsistencies that I found and grammar and spelling errors.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.

Hermione Granger thrashed about in her bed. She felt as if she were being pulled in a thousand different directions while having liquid fire rush through her veins. Sweat covered her entire body as she gnashed her teeth together to muffle the scream that threatened to spill out her lips. Her façade was broken however, as the pain worsened. She arched up off the bed and screamed. Kicking and thrashing, she tried to get away but nothing helped. A wild hand smashed the lamp on her bedside table and then all was quit, aside from Hermione's panting.

**One Week Later**

The students of Hogwarts' quickly said their last goodbye's and filed onto the grand Hogwarts' Express as the last warning whistle sounded. As the last of the students boarded, the train jolted to a start and Ron, Harry, and Ginny could be found looking for an empty compartment.

"Oi! Over here!" Ron Weasley called out nearly ten minutes later. His best friend and sister, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, joined him and settled in for the journey to Hogwarts', School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Has anyone seen Hermione yet?" Ginny asked after a bit.

"Has anyone _heard_ from Hermione since her birthday?" Harry piped in. The trio thought it over for a moment before they realized they hadn't. It was odd since she usually wrote them everyday.

"She probably got busy with studying, you know how Hermione can be. Plus it is your seventh year, she most likely got Head Girl." Ginny's answer had put the boys to ease somewhat but if they didn't see Hermione by dinner they were going straight to Dumbledore. A paper plane came gliding into the compartment just then with Ginny's name on it.

_Ginny,_

_ I'm sorry I haven't written you or the boys in a week, please meet me in compartment 7 in 10 minutes with Harry and Ronald and I will explain everything then._

_ Love,_

_Hermione_

Ginny quickly told Harry and Ron about the note and they made their way to compartment 7 to hear what Hermine had to say. They slid the door open and stepped in. Hermione looked up at them. She looked different but they couldn't place just what was different. The changes they saw were very subtle. Her once bushy mane now fell in beautiful, honey ringlets around her heart-shaped face. Her button nose was dusted in freckles and just a tad rounder. Her already big eyes now had a doe-ish look to them making her seem more innocent than ever. Her plain brown eyes had transformed into liquid milk chocolate with gold flecks in them with thick, long eyelashes sweeping across her freckled cheeks. The lips everyone thought plain and simple were now lush and pouty with her lower lip jutting out a teeny bit more than her upper. Harry and Ron stood there, mouths gaping open whilst Ginny beamed at her.

"Did you start using beauty spells Hermione? You look absolutely gorgeous!" Ginny gushed and sat down next to her. Hermione smiled and shook her head sadly. "What's wrong 'Mione, everything ok?"

"This is what I have to talk to you about." She gestured for Ron and Harry to sit. "Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. A week ago, on my 17th birthday, I found out I was a Veela." All three of them gasped. "Please let me finish before you interrupt. Like I said I found out I was a Veela. I went through the transformation, which is wicked painful."

"But, Hermione, Veela can only technically be from a magical family. Your parents are muggles!" Ron cut in.

"Hush Ronald! I'm getting to that! So I had already known that so when I turned I went to my parents and asked them if I was really their daughter. _Sigh. _Turns out I'm adopted. I was adopted by the Granger's when I was 4 months old. The Grangers' found out they couldn't conceive and shortly after a mysterious couple turned up with me and a letter. Jane and Henry were told to give me the letter on my 17th birthday. Do you guys know who Analise and Blake Lorner are?"

"You mean the old Wizarding royal family that died out 17 years ago because of the lost heir?" Ginny was on the edge of her seat.

"Yes the very one, well turns out... I'm the lost heir. It wasn't public knowledge the Lorner's were Veela, the Veela gene skipped a generation. It doesn't show up in the men just gets passed on. The men in our family are all three-quarters Veela, the women are all full or three fourths Veela. I'm full Veela."

Harry finally said something, "So what does that mean Hermione?"

"It means if I wanna live to see Christmas I have six months to find my mate and mark him or I die." Hermione finished solemnly.

"Blimey Hermione, that's a lot to take in right now." Ron shook his head.

"I know, I had to tell you guys before it got leaked out. One good thing about this though, I've got more money than Malfoy!"

"Never thought I'd see the day when someone had more Galleons than Draco Malfoy." Ginny muttered. After Hermione finished dishing out all the details of her upcoming 'royal' duties and the mate business, they settled into a comfortable chatter about the upcoming year.

Their happy chatter was soon interrupted by none other than Draco Malfoy. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Potty, Weasel, mudblood, Weaselette?" Malfoy sneered at them. He stood there in all his glory with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Hermione looked up with a witty retort on the tip of her tongue, but it seemed when she looked up at Malfoy everything in her world came undone.


	2. Chapter 2

Every fiber holding Hermione Jane Lorner a.k.a Granger's life into place seemed to have snapped at the sight of Draco Malfoy. Everything shifted. All her priorities, emotions, everything, she could feel it shift and rearrange until new ones, solid, defining, strong cables, took their place, anchoring her to one person, this one person was all that mattered to her now, their happiness and well-being now even ranked higher than homework.

Draco couldn't take his eyes off Granger, something was holding him in place, tying him to her, he began to panic, and he felt himself losing control over his body. Hermione and Draco just stared at each other. The intensity of their gaze soon attracted the attention of their friends who tried to pull the two from the trance but nothing could break the other's concentration. Hermione felt herself get up and move towards him. There was this scent, driving her mad with desire radiating off the blonde devil in front of her and she was losing control fast. In her hazy mind she could barley understand what was going on, she had found her mate and was now 'seducing' him with her Veela powers, the whole process was out of her control, the Veela inside had taken over the minute their eyes connected.

The animal in Hermione stalked seductively towards Draco, licking her luscious full lips and eyed him up and down. It was at that moment that Dumbledore had decided to show up. Muttering an incantation, Hermione fell asleep. Draco snapped out of his trance and ran from the compartment. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, and Blaise just stood there in curious shock.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I believe it will be safer for Ms. Granger to ride in her own compartment for the rest of the trip." Professor Dumbledore turned to leave but turned back to the 5 students," I would like to talk to you all in my office tonight after the Welcome Back feast. Have a wonderful rest of the trip." With a knowing smile, the old man disappeared levitating an unconscious Hermione ahead of him.

..

Several hours later, the students and staff exited the Great Hall with happy spirits and full stomachs. After the defeat of Voldemort, everything, and everybody became a lot more relaxed and there was a general aura of happiness surrounding everything. The 3 Gryffindors and 2 Slytherins made their way to the Gargoyle standing in front of the hidden staircase that lead to Dumbledore's office.

"Well, er, he didn't actually give us the password did he?" Harry chuckled nervously. After Voldemort's fall, everyone tried to put aside differences and get along, but it was still so hard after so many years.

"Raddle Daddle Gummy Drops." The students jumped and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Draco." Pansy went to stand by him. Contrary to popular belief, the two did not date, she was his best friend and 'twin' they would do anything for each other but they never had romantic feeling towards each other.

"Pans. Blaise." Draco turned towards Harry and Ron. He just looked at them blankly and headed up the spiral stairs. The others followed, before they could even knock, Dumbledore answered.

"Come in." They could hear a slight chuckle. Harry swore that Dumbledore was starting to lose it. When they entered the room, he conjured 6 chairs and asked them to sit. "I trust your trip was well?" The students nodded yes but they had troubled looks on their faces.

"Professor, where's Hermione? Is she ok?" Harry asked, he was worried for his friend, she hadn't shown up for dinner. She was known to skip meals but never the Welcome Feast.

"Alas your dear friend is fine. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I gather that she probably told you three about her, _circumstances,_ but I will need to fill these three here in and I think you know why." He turned to the 3 Slytherins. "Where to begin? Well I suppose the beginning, the Royal family the Lorner's had to place their Heir in hiding 17 years ago. Analise and Blake Lorner came to the Order deeply troubled, Voldemort was after their Heir. He had found out that the Lorner's were not only the most pure of blood, being direct descendents of Merlin, but also that Merlin's wife was the first Veela. The magic of the Veela and Merlin was so powerful that it enabled all the females of the blood line to be pure Veela, or at the very least, three quarters, while the males three-fourths. Very powerful Heirs as you can imagine, though it is not public knowledge of them being Veela so as soon as you entered this room you were all put under a very powerful binding spell to protect the innocent."

"Professor what does this have to do with Granger." Pansy sneered at the girl's name. The war may be over, but some rivalries would be hard to undo.

"Anything and everything. You see, Ms. Granger is the lost Heir. We placed her with muggles to ensure her safety and return to the Wizarding world, we let the Granger's know what was going on and that's why they seemed so ready for Hermione to come here."

The 3 Slytherins lost all color in their faces. Granger! A pureblood? Having blood more pure than any of them here? Insane!

_Father would have a heart attack when he finds out! Wow, this is so shocking, who would have thought, mudblood Granger, a descendant of Merlin Himself. _ Draco's thoughts were in hyper drive. _ SHE'S ROYALTY! Technically she rules the Wizarding world! She could have my beautiful head on a platter for the hell I've put her and her friends through. Father's influence and the Malfoy name could do nothing to save me! _ To say he was panicked was an understatement. Pansy was in a similar state as Draco and Blaise? Well he was just smirking. He and Hermione had become sort of friends in their 4th year when they had a Potions project together. He knew there was something about that girl.

Dumbledore's voice pulled them out of their thoughts. "There's more I need you 6 to know, especially you Draco. About the whole Veela thing, with that always comes a price, Hermione has a mate. Veela are very dependent on their mate, they are tied to them every way possible, a Veela will do anything to ensure their mates happiness, but they have only 6 months after their 17th birthday to find their mate. They go through a very painful transformation where they come into the rest of their magic abilities and their senses become much heightened. A Veela will die if they do not find their mate, their mate rejects them, or if their mate dies. _Sigh. _Mr. Malfoy, I believe you are Ms. Granger's mate."

A hysterical laugh erupted from Pansy's lips before she passed out. "Professor? Are you sure?" Draco was near passing out like Pansy had done moments before but Malfoy's don't pass out. "I mean me and Granger hate each other! How can I be her mate?" At that moment the fire roared to life and turned green, spitting out Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, Dumbledore, I see you have already sent for my son. Have you told him the good news?" Lucius Malfoy had received a letter from Dumbledore twenty minutes prior explaining the whole situation. To say he was pleased would be an understatement. His only heir will marry the only heir left of Merlin's bloodline, not to mention the gallons she would bring into the family! The girl would secure the Malfoy name for good.

"Father?" Draco's head was about to explode. Too much was happening at once for his mind to comprehend.

"Draco closes your mouth you look like an idiot." Lucius turned from his son to Dumbledore. "Where is my future daughter in law, I wish to see her."

"NO BLOODY WAY ARE YOU GOING NEAR HERMIONE!" Harry stood up so fast his chair toppled over behind him.

"Harry, I will ask you to please, sit down and calm your temper." Dumbledore gave Harry a meaningful look.

"But Professor, he's a Death Eater!"

"I'll have you know Potter, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be alive, neither would your precious Hermione, Fenrir Greyback almost had the both of you when you foolishly let your guard down to help her. Miss Granger testified and is the reason I'm not in Azkaban. I also saved her parents the night Voldemort showed up at her London Estate."

Harry just stared at the elder Malfoy, hardly believing his words but not hearing any disagreement from Dumbledore. He had just assumed Malfoy bought his way out of jail. "Now, where is the girl?"

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, she is still in the Hospital Wing, she should be awake sometime tomorrow, feel free to stop back by. Now I'm sure you are all tired, you may go now. The students all stood up, Draco waking Pansy, and left the office.

..

When Hermione woke, she was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, but she didn't remember how she got there. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up. As Hermione sat up, she looked around the Hospital Wing slowly recognizing its plain white and grey features.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

All the memories from the previous day came flooding back to Hermione, her behavior on the train! The clothes on Hermione's body suddenly seemed too tight and itchy, a slight sheen of sweat had coved her pale skin and her breath was coming in short pants. Just thinking about him set her into frenzy. Her head was processing information so fast, she didn't heat the footsteps approaching her bed.

"Ah, Miss Lorner, good to see you awake, I trust you had a pleasant rest?" The voice of Dumbledore shook her from her thoughts.

"Hello Professor." It was then that the second person made their presence known.

"Ahem. Yes Miss Lorner, it is indeed good to see you awake and well." The slow drawl of Lucius Malfoy echoed of the high ceilings of the room.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Hermione's cheek's flamed red and she looked in her lap.

"Please, call me Lucius. If I hear correctly, you will be the next Lady Malfoy." He smirked at the young witch.

"I will not force him into anything; I will not take away someone's free will like that! I just simply need him to be happy, I can survive on that." The vehemence in her voice startled him at first. A smirk slowliy slid its way onto his face. The witch had passion, she would be perfect for the Malfoy family.

"My dear, I'm sure Draco will have no objections to this arrangement." Hermione started to speak but Lucius cut her off. "Dumbledore, would it be alright if my future daughter in-law and I take a small walk on the Grounds?"

"Of course, if Miss Lorner has no objections?" Dumbledore looked at Hermione through his half moon spectacles.

"Um.. Sure, I'll go." Hermione swung her feet off the bed and slipped on her trainers. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Just under a day. Today is Saturday classes start on Monday. Enjoy the rest of your weekend. Your domritories are on the fourth floor between the portrait of Morgana and Sir Arthur. The movements are this." He taped imaginary brick int the sequence she needed to get in. "Good day all." With that, Dumbledore was gone.

"Shall we?" Lucius graciously held the door open for her and the pair made their way to the Ground's.

.*~*.

Hermione and Lucius made their way out the Entrance Hall and onto the beautiful Grounds. Neither of the spoke for a moment. "Mr. Malfoy, I don't feel right about this. Your son and I have hated each other for 6 years. How would I be able to force him into this? I just can't do it." Hermione took a shaky breath.

Lucius conjured a bench and gestured for the young witch to have a seat. "Miss Lorner, let me put your fears to rest. My son has been infatuated with you from the start. My wife and I have always known this, but I must admit, there was a time when that idea horrified me. Over the years, you have come to excel in every subject and come out on top. I began to open my eyes and see muggle- borns for what they are. It was during Draco's 6th year that I came to Dumbledore and became a spy. I have always been a family man and want what's best for my family. When Voldemort become out of control, I saw what it was doing to my family and I wanted it over. My wife and I are not blind, Draco has obsessed with you since first year, and he's in love with you my dear. You would be a wonderful addition to our family, and if anyone has a problem with that, they can answer to me." Lucius actually growled the last bit.

Hermione sat in shocked silence at the information Lucius had just told her. "I don't know what to say sir."

"Just say yes. Ahem. Well I'm terribly sorry, I have business to attend to, my wife and I will be visiting shortly, I'm sure Cissa is very excited to have a daughter to dote upon now. I will escort you back to the castle, I believe it is about time for lunch."

"Thank you sir." Hermione took Lucius' offered arm. The walk back up to the castle was filled with mindless here and there chit chat. It was oddly comfortable walk and the pair was met with odd looks and quiet whispers when they entered together.

"Remember what I said Miss Lorner, I bid you good day, I'm sure Cissa will be owling you for tea time here soon. Tell my son I will owl him later this week." Lucius gave her a nod and turned toward Dumbledore's office.

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table processing what just happened. She took her usual seat between Harry and Ron and across from Ginny. The three of them looked expectantly at Hermione. She carefully put fish and chips on her plate before she said anything. Clearing her throat, "Um, have you talked to Dumbledore?" The nodded. "Okay then you know why _ahem_ I acted the way I did on the train?" Again, they nodded. "Well I need to do some research in the library, would you all like to help me and we can talk there without being eavesdropped on." They ate the rest of their lunch in silence and quickly made their way to the library.

Once in the library, they found a secluded spot in the back and began their search for books relating to Veela and the Merlin line. Being Head Girl, Hermione had access to the Restricted Section at all times. Gathering what books she could find there, she headed back to the table. Between the four of them they had only found about ten tomes. As they began the research, Hermione filled them in about what happened on the train and her talk with Lucius. Harry had a curious look on his face, Ron's ears were red, and Ginny was smirking.

"Hermione, you realize if you do become the next 'Lady Malfoy' you will be practically invincible? Plus Malfoy is sexy-" She was cut off when Hermione suddenly jumped up and let out a feral growl. The three visibly cowered at the murderous look Ginny received from a very angry Veela.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Harry was the first to react. He jumped up and tried to calm Hermione down. "Hermione, come on Hermione this is Ginny! You know _Ginny_ your best friend. Calm down Mione, calm down."

The red in Hermione's vision slowly faded away as Harry's words sunk in. _He's right_ the voice in her head screamed _she would never do anything to take Draco from me_. Hermione took a few deep calming breaths and sat down.

"Ginny I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me could you ever forgive me?" Hermione was in a panicked state; she almost attacked her best friend for no reason, just a stupid comment trying to make _her_ feel better.

"It's ok Hermione. I know you didn't mean anything by it." Ginny gave her a small smile.

"I just don't know what came over me." Hermione pulled a new tome towards her. She studiously flipped through its ancient pages before a passage caught her eye.

_Veela and their mate is a very sensitive subject. After a Veela becomes of age and verifies their mate, they become very jealous and possessive until the mating ritual has occurred. Knowing to be very aggressive, Veela have been known to attack anyone who posses any kind of threat to the mating process. After the Veela mark their mate, they return to more or less the same person they were. If a Veela is rejected or does not find their mate, the Veela will slowly die of a broken heart and loneliness._

_ Veela release a very powerful pheromone when in the vicinity of their unmarked mate, causing both to go into a trance like state until the marking is done. Veela do anything to ensure their happiness and well being; do not be one to cross a Veela in this aspect as it is likely you will not live to tell the tale_.

As Hermione finished the passage she passed it around to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "Now we know why Hermione got angry at your comment Ginny. Hermione, as much as I hate to say it, you've got to mark Malfoy soon, or Hogwart's will lose a good portion of its female population." Harry looked at Hermione.

"I know Harry; I just don't want to take someone's life away from them. I-." She was cut off when she was bombarded with the smell of pine and ink. She knew that smell from the train. She slowly stood up and began sauntering around corners until she found him. She turned the last bookcase and say Malfoy sitting at a table by the window skimming over books and parchment with Pansy Parkinson. She felt the anger bubbling inside her as she say Pansy touch Draco's slender, pale hand with her tan petit hand and give him a look of concern.

Draco, Pansy, and Blaise left Dumbledore's office and made their way to the Slytherin common room in silence. Once there, they shooed everyone else out so they could have the place to themselves.

"So Draco, what are you going to do?" Pansy turned to him with a slightly amused look on her face. She had grown up pretty enough with her short black hair and big green eyes. She had finally grown out of her baby fat cheeks giving her that pug look and now had a narrow face and a small, pointy nose. She was attractive enough she knew but not a target of Draco's fancies. He always had a thing for a certain bookworm named Hermione Granger.

Draco's face turned blank for a second then thoughtful. His platinum blond hair dusted across his forehead and in his light blue eyes, no longer held back by the mass amounts of gel he used to use. He thought for a few more seconds before answering. "Well Pans I think we should head to the library to find out more about Veela. Blaise, you coming?"

The young Italian wasn't paying any attention to the pair and missed the question. "Oh, sorry no, I have a prior engagement that I simply cannot miss. Be sure to let me know what you find out though." He got up and purposefully walked out of the common room. The other two shrugged and made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Pansy and Draco got to lunch with five minutes to spare. Having eaten quickly they leisurely made their way to the library. They found a table right under a window and took out parchment and summoned books about humanoid creatures. Sitting there about five minutes Draco stiffened up in the middle of answering one of Pansy's questions. She placed a hand on his trying to get his attention and asked him what was wrong.

Hermione growled at the sight, seeing red, she stalked towards the pair intent on ripping Parkinson's fingers off one by one. Harry, Ron, and Ginny followed at a distance behind Hermione, worried for their friend. When they saw Malfoy and Parkinson, they jumped into action; Ron went and snatched Pansy up by her waist taking her a good few stacks away, which was not an easy feat with her kicking and screaming the whole time. Ginny went to help Ron and tell Pansy about the updated information they had learned from the book. While Harry tried to calm Hermione down again, the blonde Slytherin had gotten up and started making his way to the brunette and the raven haired boy who had his hands on _his_ Veela.

When Hermione saw Draco get up, she had pushed passed Harry and was instantly in front of her mate. Her clothes felt too tight, it was too hot in here. Sweat had beaded on their foreheads and was beginning to drip down their faces. Hermione began sniffing and licking Draco's neck. He dug his fingers in her thick hair and moaned. The other occupants of the room became quit uncomfortable and awkward. They had to break the pair up before things progressed much further. Pansy stood up and did a quick _Stupefy_ on the pair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Madam Pince had come around the corner just as Pansy stupefied the two teens. "What in Merlin's name is going on here?" The four students whipped around.

"Um... well it's a long story and we'd like to explain but right now we've got to get these two to Dumbledore." Ginny was the first to speak.

"Fine, hurry and be on your way, I will be speaking to Albus about this after closing hours." Madam Pince huffed and walked away. Harry levitated Hermione while Pansy did the same with Malfoy. Twenty minutes later found them once again in front of the gargoyle that led to the Headmaster's office. Harry gave the password, Raddle Daddle Gummy Drops, and they made their way up the winding stairwell. Ron raised his hand to knock but Dumbledore had already invited them in.

When seeing the two floating Heads, Dumbledore chuckled a little and conjured to couches. "Lemon Drop anyone?" Everyone except Harry said no.

"Professor, something needs to be done about Granger," Ron started to say something but Pansy cut him off, "I'm not saying it to be disrespectful or anything, she may hurt someone." She shot an accusing look at Ron as if to say _Duh!_

"Of course Miss Parkinson, I would never let any harm come to my students. Severus is brewing a potion now to calm down Miss Lorner." As he finished his sentence Professor Snape came billowing into the room with an odd, refined sort of grace and set down a vile that contained a dark champagan colored liquid in it. "Ah thank you Severus, if you would please help me in administering the potion to Miss Lorner." Severus nodded. "Ok, Can I ask you 3 to step back please." They three students stepped back and watched as the professors revived Hermione.

Just as Hermione opened her eyes, Severus had put his hands on her shoulders to keep her in place and Dumbledore tipped the potion into her mouth. After she swallowed the potion, her eyes cleared up from the glassy glaze that had settled over them when in the library around Draco. Blinking a few times, she looked around the room and her eyes fell on Draco still Stupefied on the couch. It had taken a few moments for her to think through the potion as she looked at the rest of the group in the small office.

"Um..." Pansy unconsciously moved to stand behind Professor Dumbledore and the group sat on edge waiting for her reaction. Hermione tried standing up but Severus still had a firm hand on her shoulder. She quickly looked behind her to see who was holding her down.

"Professor, what's going on?" Hermione felt her Veela powers trying to surface but it was as if they were being held back and blocked. Her breaths were coming in short gasps as panic welled up inside her.

"Miss Lorner, your friends have brought you and Mr. Malfoy here from the library disrupting what would have been I'm sure an embarrassing scene." He saw her shoot a look at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy is fine I assure you just stupefied. I've had Severus brew you a potion that will help control your Veela side until you and Mr. Malfoy decide what to do. You will be able to talk civilly without becoming over powered by your lustful needs." He gazed at her above his half moon spectacles. He turned to the other students in the room. "You can revive Mr. Malfoy now; I believe the potion is working fairly well." Pansy nodded and said the counter curse.

Draco quickly sat up, eyes wide, looking for Hermione. "Hermione! Are you alright?" Someone cleared their throat as he was about to race across the room, stopping midstride, he glared at the hand resting on Hermione's shoulder. "What's going on here?" Dumbledore quickly launched into an explanation for the second time and calmed the young Malfoy down. "May we go somewhere private to talk now?"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, I believe it's warm enough out for you two to go outside and have a stoll by the lake."

"Thank you professor, Hermione, shall we?" He offered her his hand and helped her to stand up. A blush crept up her cheeks as she mumbled a quiet 'thank you'.

The couple quietly made their way out to the grounds and picked a quaint spot next to the lake shore. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Draco, I want you to know that I will not force you into anything, I will not, cannot take your life and free choice from you. I know you hate me an-". She was cut off.

"Granger, calm down. I don't hate you, never have. I was raised to act a certain way but I never believed any of it. Especially after I met you, you beat me in every subject in such a way I could not keep up. You've beat me in several duels, which don't tell anyone I just admitted that. But you are the smartest, most beautiful witch I know; I am much honored to be your mate. So please, I know it causes you pain to have found your mate but not marked them, do it now."

Hermione sniffled a little bit and looked at her mate. He had just told her what she had been literally dying to hear. "How do you know so much about Veela?"

Draco laughed. "Out of all that, that's what you question me about?" He chuckled a bit more before answering, "My mother is a Veela. But don't avoid it Hermione, mark me."

"Well I er, don't exactly know the whole procedure for marking. Is there any way I could talk to your mum about it?" Draco nodded.

"I'll owl this evening and set up a time." A loud growl erupted from Hermione's stomach. The pair made their way slowly to dinner idle chatting. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes followed them as they walked back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Lucius had arrived home shortly after his meeting with Dumbledore and Hermione. A house elf immediately came into the lounge with a glass of amber liquid and handed it to his master. He looked in the glass for a moment before taking a swig. Narcissa strode into the room, a radiant smile on her face. "So how did go?"

"Fine Cissa, I didn't have a chance for a long chat, I had an urgent meeting to attend."

"I see, well I must owl her for tea sometime, I must meet my future daughter-in-law. Oh dear, I will be gathering some books to send to the girl as I know there aren't very many books on Veela and I've heard a few rumors that she likes to read. Oh Lucius I'm so glad that this is happening, I know Draco is ecstatic about the situation." She leaned in and kissed her husband on the forehead before exiting the room again.

After dinner, Hermione was finally shown to her Head Girl dorms, it was just a blank wall that when the bricks were tapped in a certain sequence, would open up like Diagon Alley. She looked around the common room and took in her surroundings. There were several cream plush leather couches with mahogany side tables and matching chairs. The walls were all made of stone with paintings of past Heads with a large fireplace in the middle wall across from the couches. A small kitchenette sat off to the side decorated in the same manner as the common room. A spiral staircase led up to three separate doors. She assumed one was her room, a bathroom, and the Head Boy's room.

Hermione walked up the stairs and opened the first door and opened it. The walls were Gryffindor red with gold trimming and a matching four poster bed off to the side. Two medium sized dressers sat on either side of her bed, one housing a small vanity mirror. There was a small working desk made of mahogany and a similar bookshelf taking up the rest of the wall. She sighed happily and lay on her bed. There was a white door on the opposite wall of her bed she had somehow missed. Her curiosity won out and she got up to take a peek.

Inside was a rather large bathroom with two sinks and a bathtub to rival the one in the prefect's bathroom, otherwise it was just an ordinary bathroom. She guessed the other doors led to the Head Boys room and one to the common room. Deciding a hot bath sounded amazing, Hermione quickly grabbed her night clothes and locked the doors.

After finishing up supper, Draco made his way to the owlery. He had scribbled a quick note to his parents and he needed to find his owl Orion. He had just found his faithful pet and tied the note to his foot when the doors opened. In walked the boy-who-wouldn't-die-and-now-continues-to-get-on-h is-nerves. Draco schooled a blank expression on his face while the raven haired boy looked upon him, a curious look on his face.

"Potter." The flaxen haired boy nodded and proceeded in trying to leave. He was stopped in his tracks when Harry spoke up.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Malfoy?" The blonde huffed an indignant sigh and slowly turned around raising a perfect eyebrow. "Look I don't know why Hermione's Veela picked you but it did, she's like the only family I've got and I don't want to see her dead or you using her for publicity and fame. Now I'll try and be as civil to you as I can but I'm not going to try if you aren't. I'm only speaking for myself in this I can't say that Ron will do the same. We've hated you for years but all that I believe should be left in the past along with the war." Harry stuck out his hand as an offer of the truce he had just given Malfoy. It seemed like ages and he was about to pull his hand back in embarrassment when he felt the Slytherin's hand reluctantly slide into his, giving it a firm shake before he hurriedly pulled it away again.

"Fine Potter, but only for Granger's sake, we are not friends in any way." He made his way back to the Head's common room to take a much needed relaxation bath. Taping the wall, he watched lazily as the bricks moved and reshaped into a door way. The hairs on his neck stood on end and the feeling of being watched seeped into his person. He quickly looked over his shoulders and shrugged it off as nothing when he seen nothing but the ever stretching corridors of Hogwarts. He stepped through the threshold and his senses were assailed with lavender and honeysuckle, his roommate must finally have decided to make an appearance.

Feeling slightly put out that his bath was being delayed; Draco opted for a good read in front of the fire. He picked up his favorite tome, and settled on the couch. He had been reading for about twenty minutes when he heard a familiar pecking at the window. Orion flew in and landed on Draco's shoulder when he opened the window. Orion held out his leg for his master to the parchment and a small pouch. Draco removed both items and fed his owl his favorite treat. "Get some rest now, I won't send a letter back 'til tomorrow." The owl nipped affectionately at his finger before leaving.

Draco opened his letter and read it quickly. His mother and father sent their love and approval of Hermione and learned what was in the pouch they had sent him. Enlarging the bag to its original size, Draco withdrew the books from its compound and wordlessly flipped through them. His mother had sent several of the Black family tomes on Veela that would surly help him and Hermione.

At the top of the stairs, Draco heard the bathtub drain and the shuffling of someone getting dressed; his dorm mate he assumed. As he thought about it, he was more curious to see who made Head Girl, he had his assumptions but they hadn't yet been confirmed. He levitated the books into his room and readied to meet the Head Girl.

Back in her room, Hermione grabbed her favorite book and went to settle herself on the couch for a bit of relaxation. She hummed lightly to herself thinking about the past summer and the changes that had happened in her life. Over winter holidays she planned on visiting her new manor and going over legal obligations with her parent's lawyer who she had got in touch with since finding out about her true heritage. As she neared her door, she felt a slight hum in her body. Starting at her fingertips and engulfing her whole body ending at her toes, she could feel her inner Veela start to rise but was stopped by the potion still fresh in her system.

A heavy confusion settled in the pit of her stomach along with the butterflies as she thought that Draco would be in the Slytherin Common room. Cautiously opening the door she peeked around until her eyes found the blonde Slytherin lounging on the couch, his eyes shut in peaceful concentration. "Draco? What are you doing here?"

Her voice startled him and his eyes shot open. He immediately found the source of the voice and stared at her. Her long chestnut hair was still wet from her bath, hanging in damp curls tumbling down her back. She wore a white fitted t- shirt with black shorts that didn't leave a whole lot to his imagination and black fuzzy slippers. Her small hands were clutching a rather thick novel so hard her knuckles were turning white. He cleared his throat before answering her. "You must be Head Girl, I should've known." He gave her a lazy smirk. He stood up and gave her a mock bow. "Head Boy, Draco Malfoy at your service M'Lady."

Hermione couldn't stop the girlish giggle that escaped her lips. "My mother sent some books from her collection out of the Black family library, I hope they help." He summoned them, and about six or seven tomes floated down from his rom. She nodded her thanks and sat down on the couch across from him and picked one up and began reading.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks for Hermione and Draco were spent going through all the books Mrs. Malfoy had sent and going to class, and the pair also had their Head duties to attend to so as a whole, they did not have much time to spend together to actually get to know each other. Hermione had to take a daily dosage of the potion professor Snape brewed especially for her as she continually suppressed her Veela heritage. She had a meeting with the Minister and the Wizigamont about her role as the Lost Heir and what that would mean for the Wizarding world in just a few days.

The brunette witch was mulling over her thoughts one day in the library and came to the conclusion that she in fact did not want the responsibility to run the Wizarding world, she wanted to make a difference, but that was too much. She would leave the Minister in his place but would help with the laws and deciding what was best for the new world she lived in. She was a simple girl really and just wanted to live a normal life as best as she could, she had been fighting and under constant stress since she was 11, now she just wanted to relax and finish school. As she sat thinking in the safety of the library, she began to feel as if she were being watched. Nonchalantly, she used her peripherals to scan the library, clutching the wand in her pocket. Seeing nothing, she shook her head and let her thoughts drift once more.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, a hidden figure lurked in the shadows, watching, waiting. The figure silently slipped through the stacks and out the library. The halls were eerily quiet except the patter of a pair of shoes rapidly hitting the ground. Turning the corner into a hidden passage, she came upon a door with ornate carvings and a golden knob. Checking to make sure she wasn't followed, she slipped soundly inside. There waiting, were two more cloaked figures.

"So you've seen the girl correct?" One of the voices rasped out. The girl nodded her head, her hood slightly slipping down. "Good, the plan should continue as previously arranged."

"How do we know its her though?" The second voice spoke up in the same raspy tone with a more feminine quality to it.

"Because I do, I can already sense her powers growing." The first voice snapped in a harsh tone. He turned to the younger girl. "Now you remember your part?" She nodded. "Good now off you go." The young girl scampered away from the other two cloaked figures out the door she originally came.

…..

Draco had decided to spend the day with Blaise, lounging about by the magnificent lake. The cool autumn breeze and bright sunshine was too alluring to stay inside. Hermione was still in the library doing what she did best: studying. Draco and Blaise discussed Draco and Hermione's future quit often. She still refused to mark him until she felt he was ready, she was quit stubborn and wouldn't budge. It was nearing Halloween so they had a little over two months to accomplish this and he knew it was hurting Hermione even with the potion. The Veela in her was becoming restless and they had to up her dosage much to his dismay. He has tried reasoning with her along with her friends but she would have none of it. She was hardly eating or sleeping, and everyone could see the effect it had on her. Her bright eyes were slowly becomeing more dull and had bags and dark marks under them. She was losing weight rapidly her hip bones and ribs were starting to jut out.

He and Blaise a been devising a plan the past couple of days to try and sway her a little but so far nothing had been accomplished. Begrudgingly, they might need some outside help.

"As much as I know you hate to admit it mate, we might need Potter's little gang to help us." Draco's silent revere had been broken when he best friend spoke up. He grunted in response. Blaise had chuckled a bit and began scribbling a note. He whispered a quick spell and pointed his wand at the parchment and it folded itself into a bird and flew away to the castle.

"Who was that note to Zabini?" Draco asked, coming out more sharply than he intended. The Italian boy ignored his friend and hummed a light tune. After about ten minutes, two Weasley's and a Potter came strolling down the hill towards to two Slytherins with guarded looks on their faces. Draco audibly groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you want Zabini?" Harry, always the ring leader, spoke up for the group.

"Draco and I are coming up with a plan and we may require a bit of assistance." Blaise tried his best dazzling smile he could for three Gryffindors. "See we," he gestured between Draco and himself, "are coming up with a plan to hurry this "Mate" business. Its hurting Granger, we know this. You may ask yourselves, why do I want to help?" The group nodded. "Well I'll tell you why, these past few years Granger has helped me realize how bigoted the whole pureblood supremacy thing is I mean come on she's beat every pure blood I know since first year in marks. She's tutored me in several subjects helping my mother stay off my arse about my grades. Plus I'd do anything to keep from hearing any more whining out of this bloke." He jerked a thumb in Draco's direction with a smirk.

Ginny was the first to sit. Next was Harry and finally after a few stubborn moments, Ron. He violently picked at the lush green grass in front of his while cursing certain Slytherins under his breath. Ginny chuckled and turned back to face the rest of the group. "OK we're in, what tricks have you Slytherins up your sleeves?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione wandered the halls of her beloved school slightly agitated as she had not seen hide nor hair of her mate or her friends for the past couple of days outside of class. She found it a bit odd but headed down towards the dungeons anyway. Taking that blasted potion every day was wearing her thin but she kept reminding herself she had to do it for Draco's sake. Classes had already ended for the day so the halls were eerily silent as she headed deeper into the lower parts of the castle. The air seemed to get thicker and smelled of old moth balls. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the pungent smell and pulled her cloak tighter around her as the air cooled.

As she neared Professor Snape's door, she thought she could her voices coming from within. Cautiously, she neared the door and peered in. The classroom was empty save for the professor himself. He looked up her a bored expression on his face. He reached into his desk and pulled out a vile with a Champaign colored potion. Hermione's face screwed up in confusion. After nearly two months of taking the potion, she got to know what it looked like, this was exceptionally lighter than it previously had been.

"Um... Professor, is that the right potion?" She eyed the potion carefully.

"Yes Ms. Lorner, I added a few ingredients to make it a bit stronger, your body should be getting used to the lower dosage now. Just hurry up and take the blasted potion so I can grade these atrocious first year essays." He looked expectantly at the witch annoyance clearly written across his face. She simply shrugged her shoulders and downed the potion in one gulp.

The cool sensation of water being poured on her started at the tip of her head and rolled in waves down her body. Catching her off guard, she had to hold the desk for support. She could feel the Veela inside her relish in its freedom. _That little twerp! Sneaky little Professor! How could he do this to her?_ Her normal self felt the panic but the Veela was ecstatic. It took no time for it to take control and latch onto its instincts. She could smell him all around her, the scent making her go wild inside. She had to have and she had to have him now. She sniffed the air again, trying to pinpoint his scent to where he was now. Sweat was beading on her forehead but it barley registered to her as she tore out of the dungeons and through the school. She followed the heady scent up several flights of stairs, around a few corners, and ending up down at the Quidditch Pitch.

It was Friday after lessons so Draco had practice. When she arrived, he was doing spectacularly complicated moves with loops, flips, and hairpins. She could feel the magic crackling around her and was just itching to use it. Sweat had formed a light sheen on her body but that was the last thing on her mind. The other players on his team had noticed the Gryffindor witch and had stopped their practice. Some had sneers on their faces thinking that she was spying on them for her house team. "Oi, what are you doing down here?" One of them finally shouted. Draco had noticed Hermione while in the middle of a very complicated move that required severe concentration and lost his balance. He was several hundred feet in the air when he lost his balance and slipped off his broom. He felt the air rushing past him as the ground got closer and closer. His team mates watched in shock as their captain plummeted to the ground, everyone too stunned to do anything.

Hermione watched in fear as her mate was about to meet his gory death and listened as someone screamed, not realizing it was her. Not thinking about her wand, the Veela inside used its unused power and sent a surge towards Draco. It slowed down the fall but not nearly enough. A sickening crunch was heard as he hit the ground, his leg and arm were at very unnatural angles. Everyone got off their brooms and surrounded him. Hermione marched up to the group and with a wave of her arms, they were all blown back. Shouts of disdain were heard as they got up, some had drawn their wands and were ready to attack the girl. She looked at the group surrounding her and went into a defensive position. No longer was Hermione present, it was her Veela ready to attack anyone who got too close to her mate.

The group had stopped advancing on Hermione when she unknowingly switched into her Veela state. Large white, feathery wings had sprouted form her back, in a span of at least 15 foot off either side of her. Her normal honey colored eyes now blazed strikingly pure black, and claws had taken the place of her fingers. Satisfied that she had them all stopped, she scooped her mate up in her arms and with a whoosh, took flight. The blast from her wings knocked the Slytherins down once again. She soared high above the school and the Forbidden Forrest letting her instincts take her where she needed. She could see a small clearing deep in the forest and headed there not quit knowing why.

She landed in a beautiful clearing with a pond and a small opening to a cave. She headed straight for the cave. Once inside, she found a small house set up. Although it was badly damaged, she could tell that it used to be very nice. She noticed a small bed in the corner and gently laid Draco on it. She turned around again to asses the damage of the things in the cave. A bookshelf was stationed right next to the bed along with a small kitchenette. With a wave of her hand, everything started to mend itself. She turned back to her injured mate. The Veela inside screaming because she wasn't able to protect him.

She conjured a chair and sat next to his bed. She held her hands over his body and closed her eyes. She could feel all his injuries as she concentrated. He had a fractured skull, broken arm in 3 spots, 4 broken ribs, a broken pelvis, and his leg had 3 different fractures. It took several hours, and a lot of magic but all his wounds were as healed and Hermione could feel how drained her body was. She was still new to her Veela power and still didn't know how to control it. She gently laid on the bed next to him and unfurled her wings and gathered him up close to her. She let out a content sigh and let her heavy eyes rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco slowly blinked his eyes open as he waited for his surroundings to come into focus. He was laying in some sort of cave and although he was in the stone structure, he was very warm. He was covered in some sort of down blanket and his back was pressed against something very warm. The events of the botched Quidditch practice muddled his thoughts, and flexed his limps to see if he could feel the pain of the breaks. When he felt nothing, he let out a small whoop of joy. He felt something move behind him and he became rigid as he searched his pockets for his wand. He felt contentment wash over him as a deep purring barely registered in his addled mind.

"Mine, mine, mine. All mine. Gonna be all mine." In the back of his mind, Draco registered that it was Hermione behind him, but all he could think about was her warm body pressed against his as it vibrated as she purred. Her small delicate hand roamed up from its unnoticed place against his abdomen and ran up and down his chest. He could feel his pants tenting and his breathing speeding up. He shivered when his plump lips made contact with the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Her tongue darted out and lapped at the skin and he couldn't contain the moan that escaped his lips. Rolling over so they were facing each other, Draco captured her lips in a searing kiss. Her fingers twisted themselves into his hair as she pulled him closer and his hips gave an involuntary jerk when she pulled at his bottom lip with her teeth. Their kissing slowed down to just a few pecks until they were left panting and looking into each other's eyes.

"How did I get healed?" Once Draco regained his breath, his clouded mind started to clear up and he was able to think again.

"I did it. Fools. Break what's mine. Vengeance is in their future." Hermione's voice had an almost ethereal quality to it. Her face hardened and her eyes glowed a deep violet. If it had been any other person, they would be wetting themselves at the hatred in her voice. It was almost like she was a completely different person right now.

"Hermione, its uh, it was just an accident, I should've been paying more attention. Stuff like that happens all the time in Quidditch. But we really need to head back. The professors are probably worried." Hermione seemed to shake herself out of her stupor and nodded her head. "Now, how are we supposed to get back? I don't even know where we are." He finally took in his surrounding and noted they seemed to be in a cave of some sort.

"We're in a cave in the Forbidden Forrest, this is where the Veela brought us. If I can remember correctly, I can fly us out of here."

"You talk like you're two different people. Why is that?"

"Its hard to explain. It's almost like we are. I don't know what Professor Snape did, but he didn't give me the right potion yesterday and she came through. Like on the train and in the library, when the Veela comes out, I don't have a lot of control, it's almost like I'm in the passenger seat or something, just along for the ride." Draco thought about what she had said and it made sense. "She's very strong, I can feel the magic in her, and I think I have an idea on how to make us whole, I just have to do some more research. Sadly, the Hogwarts' library doesn't have very much in the way of knowledge on the subject, it's very disheartening. The books your mother sent were more helpful, however, they still left more questions unanswered."

Draco nodded and stood up. His sinewy body stretched as he reached his hands towards the roof of the cave. Several audible cracks were heard and he let out a sigh of contentment. He looked over at Hermione sitting on a makeshift bed of sorts. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of her white glowing eyes. His ears were then filled with her purring once again. "Hermione?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Sorry, she popped back in again." She stood up with a sigh and offered him her hand. The two walked out of the cave and into the bright light of the forest. Hermione looked back up a Draco before she faced forward and rolled her shoulders. Draco let out a yelp as great white wings burst from her back.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Warn me before you do that again!" Her musical laughter filled his ears and he felt his lips turn up in a small smile. He took her offered hand once again and stepped into her embrace. Her wings flapped and with a whoosh, they were off.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco and Hermione landed on the edge of the Forbidden Forrest and made sure their appearances were decent before heading back towards the looming castle. The massive doors opened and they were greeted by Madame Promfrey, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape. Hermione and Draco stopped and waited for the tongue lashing they were sure to receive.

"Mister Malfoy, how are you feeling?" Professor Dumbledore spoke up first eyeing the teens.

"Um, fine I guess. I think Hermione healed me."

"Ah, good, good." The old professor nodded his head. "Well, just in case, why don't we have Madame Promfrey here take a look at you." Draco shrugged his shoulders and stepped towards the Healer. Before he could get any further, Hermione had jumped in front of him and had expanded her wings. She let out a growl that had all the adults stepping back and eyeing the witch cautiously.

"He's mine! I healed him perfectly fine. I take care of my mate!" She held her defensive stance in front of Draco.

"It's ok Miss Lorner, I just wish to check him over. I'm sure you are fully capable, and that he is perfectly fine." Madame Promfrey made to step closer again but Professor Snape put an arm out to stop her.

"I would not do that if I were you Poppy, I gave Miss Lorner a potion yesterday that removed all traces of her other potion from her system. She is only hurting herself by not bonding with Draco, and I think its time she stop being so pig headed and get it over with already."

"Severus! Do you know how much danger you have put everyone in! Someone could get hurt! Not to mention you went against Miss Granger's, sorry, Miss Lorner's wishes! She will be beside herself if someone ends up hurt because of your foolishness!" Professor McGonagall glared at the Head of Slytherin House.

The adults had been to busy arguing to notice the look of comprehension settle on Draco's face. He had been trying to get Hermione to mark him since he had found out about her heritage but the stubborn witch she was, kept refusing, saying she was taking away his free will. After weeks of trying, here was his chance, she was no longer under the potion which explained what happened yesterday. He gently laid his hand on Hermione's shoulder and turned her around. He could feel her pheromones starting to release and his body automatically reacted. His hand slid from her shoulder to her neck and settle at the back of her head, his fingers tangled deep within her curls. He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers.

Both were to far gone to notice the adults had stopped arguing and were watching them. Draco had pushed Hermione up against the wall and was peppering every inch of available skin with kisses. Hermione had hitched a leg up onto Draco's hip and raked her hands through his baby soft hair. His mind was clouded with lust for the delectable creature in front of him. He hitched her other leg up and she automatically locked them around him. His hands gripped her thighs and he left the wall and made his way passed the shocked professors. Hermione nuzzled his neck and nipped his exposed skin. He felt himself staining against his pants and he hurried his steps.

Along the way, several students lined the corridor, chatting amongst themselves. All chatter stopped as the Veela's magic and pheromones seeped into the air. Suddenly, all hormonal bodies within Hogwart's began sweating and panting. Another burst of pheromones knocked several people off their feet. Robes began falling off and groans filled the silence. Many females began rubbing their legs together as the sudden tension rose. The younger students looked on in morbid fascination at the behavior of everyone around them. As Draco stalked the castle in search of their dorms, the males that they passed tried to reach out for Hermione, anyone foolish enough to get too close received quit a shock, literally. They finally made it to the blank wall and Draco couldn't get in fast enough. He stumbled into the common room as Hermione found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. She began sucking, nipping, and licking at the spot. She ground her moist center against his hardened member in an effort to release some tension.

Draco managed to fall onto one of the couches while Hermione straddled him. She quickly shed her shirt and made short work of Draco's. He couldn't help the moan of appreciation that escaped at her perfect mounds. Her creams skin stood out in contrast to the midnight blue bra she was wearing. He leaned forward and his tongue traced an invisible line in between the valley of her breast up to her neck. Hermione quickly stood up and discarded her pants and fell to her knees in front of Draco. Her eyes were alight with lust as she unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down. His hips rose in the air as the material slid over his hips and bum. If Hermione had been in her right mind, her face would be red with mortification at what she was doing, especially what was happening next.

Delicate hands fluttered over his chest and abdomen, nails gently scraping as Hermione explored his body. Hermione's eyes met him at her face broke out in a smirk that would make anyone in Slytherin house proud. She bent her head forward and captured his boxers in her pearly whites and tugged down. Draco was left gloriously naked sitting on the couch as Hermione studied him. Her mouth literally watered at the sight before her. She reached behind and unclasped her bra then hooked her thumbs in her underwear and shimmied out of them. Sauntering back to the couch, Draco watched as she languidly climbed back on his lap and stared down into his eyes. He reached his hand up and roughly pulled her in for a toe curling kiss. He reached up and took one of her rosy nipples in between his finger and thumb and gently pulled and twisted. Her hips bucked her slick entrance ran up and down the length of his shaft causing them both to groan.

He latched onto her nipple with his mouth and bit, sucked, and licked her pert nipple causing her to continuously buck against him. Her mews and moans spurring him on. When it became too much, Hermione lifted herself up, grabbed his member, and impaled herself on him. Hermione stilled, stunned by the pain of her innocence being taken away. She waited a few seconds to adjust to his sized and cautiously raised her body before impaling herself again. Draco saw stars flash in front of his eyes caused by the exquisite pleasure of the witch currently bouncing with wild abandon on top of him. He reached between them and used his thumb to rub circles on her clit. He was sure her moans, screams, and pleas could be heard on the Forbidden Forest. The hands she placed on his shoulder clamped down and he could feel her nails digging into his skin, he was sure there would be a mark later, but for now, he could care less. Her wall began fluttering around him and her legs began twitching. With a few final thrusts, her sweet essence was gushing out of her as she screamed with her release. A few thrusts later, and Draco felt his own release. With his release, Hermione leaned down and sunk her now elongated canines into the tender flesh of his neck.

The Veela venom surged through his body and caused his another orgasm on the spot. As the orgasm shook his body, all sight and sound abandoned his body. When his senses returned, he was quaking and twitching under a spent Hermione. Their breathes coming out in harsh pants as they fizzled down from their bout of love making. When Draco got his breath under control, he lifted Hermione and carried her to his room. He cast a quick _Scourgify_ and laid them both under his Egyptian cotton sheets and promptly passed out.

After the powerful wave that had knocked everyone off their feet, literally, Minerva turned to Albus.

"The deed is finally done. In the future, Minerva, remind me to send my Veela students somewhere sucleded, I dare say that was the most excitement I've felt in a long time." A sharp laugh escaped the woman before she shook her head fondly at her oldest friend.

"Let's just hope that now they are bonded, Miss Lorner will calm down."

"I agree Minerva. For now, shall we retire to my office? There are some things I wish to discuss with you that are not meant for young ears." She nodded her consent and the pair made their way upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

There were three things Hermione noticed as soon as she woke up. The first, she was stark naked, the second, she felt better than she had in months, and the third was the throbbing soreness between he legs. Realization dawned on her when the memories from the day before flooded her mind. _Oh no!_ _That's sneaky old bat! _Hermione could feel the tall tell sting of her eyes before tears started streaming down her cheeks. She had claimed Draco, her Veela side couldn't be happier, but her human side wept because she had effectively ruined Draco's life by tying him to her and making her his burden. She would've happily let him go on to lead a normal life and slipped quietly away. She was startled when a thumb swiped away her tears.

"Hush now. There's no reason for tears. Was I really that bad?" Hermione couldn't help the weak chuckle at the attempt at a joke.

"How can you joke at a time like this? I've completely taken away the rest of your life."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. If you'd been listening to everything I've been trying to tell you, I've fancied you for a long time now Hermione. It hurt the way I've had to treat you for the passed six years, and if I could, I'd take it all back. You are a beautiful person, inside and out. You're brave, intelligent, not to mention drop dead sexy." The last part was said with a wiggle of his perfectly arched brow. Hermione felt herself giggle and some of her woes disappear. Draco's strong arms pulled her closer and planted a sweet kiss on the top of her head.

"Draco? What time is it?" After she had settled her mind for the moment, she had heard her stomach grumbled. He reached for his wand and swished it in the air. _6:18 am._ "We better shower, I'm starved and I don't fancy going down to breakfast smelling like sex."

"I rather like the smell on you Granger."

"My names not Granger anymore."

"You'll always be Granger to me. At least till you take the name Malfoy. Then I'll have to call you Hermione. It would just be odd if we went around calling each other Malfoy." This time a full on belly laugh escaped from Hermione. The two went their separate ways, at Hermione's request, and showered. Forty five minutes later, Draco and Hermione were on their way to the Great Hall. Hermione had decided on a pair of form fitting blue jeans, a white V neck shirt, and black Ugg boots. She dried her hair with her wand and left it in loose curls down her back. She kept her make up simple with just mascara and lip gloss. She looked at Draco and smiled. He had opted for blue jeans also with white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair hung around his face, with a few tendrils falling onto his forehead. He looked delicious.

They finally made it to the Hall and stopped dead in their tracks. The entire room, including the Professors, turned to look at them. With it being Saturday, Hermione didn't think there would be many people at breakfast yet, but she remembered it was a Hogmead weekend. She let a nervous smile onto her face as she looked at her peers. She peeked at Draco out of the corner of her eye and he just smirked and placed his arm around her waist.

"It's about time!" Pansy couldn't keep it in anymore. She had been unsuccessfully, along with Blaise, Harry, Ginny, and Ron, trying to get Hermione to open her stubborn eyes and see that Draco wanted to be hers. She watched as the witch's cheeks flames at the cat calls and wolf whistles.

"That is enough. Please continue on with your meals and leave them alone." Said Dumbledore. He could see the embarrassment from the Head Girl from here. Hermione shot the Headmaster a grateful smile. Draco leaned down and kissed the corner of Hermione's mouth before sauntering over to the Slytherin table. Hermione shook her head and headed over to her friends. Harry and Ron wore identical scowls while Ginny was practically vibrating with excitement. Hermione sat down and calmly started filling her plate with eggs, bacon, sausage, French toast, and ham and poured orange juice into the goblet in front of her. She could feel everyone's eyes on her but she tried her best to ignore it.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything? How was it? Was he any good?"

"Ginny! Please. I'm eating breakfast! I'd rather not have a vision of Malfoy naked." Harry nodded enthusiastically along with Ron at the antics of his younger sister.

She merely rolled her eyes. "Oh please Ron! I have to watch as Lavender sticks her tongue down your throat. And Harry! I see the way you drool after Pansy." Ron's face had turned red and Harry looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

"I've no idea what you're on about Ginny." Ginny let out an unlady like snort at Harry's comment. All the while Hermione watched with a smile playing on her lips.

"Sorry guys, I don't really have time to talk, I have a meeting today with the Minister and the head reps of the Wizengamot at the Three Broomsticks in half an hour. After that, do you guys want to meet somewhere in Hogsmead?"

"Don't think you're getting out of it that easily Hermione. I want details and I'm going to have them." Ginny narrowed her eyes playfully at her friend.

"If you insist. Now I must be going. How about 11 at Hondyduke's?" Her three friends nodded and Hermione gathered her stuff and left the Hall. In the Courtyard she stated her name to Filtch and hummed to herself as she walked down the cobblestone path to the small village. She was almost there when she heard a stick break off to the side of the path. Curiosity getting the better of her, she drew her wand and cautiously peered around the bushes. Seeing nothing, she pocketed her wand and turned around. The last thing she remembered was something heavy hitting the back of her head and then blackness.

Draco had finished breakfast and sauntered over to the Gryffindor table to see his Veela. He was somewhat shocked to find she wasn't there.

"She had a meeting to go to today." Ginny seemed to read his mind.

"I forgot about that. Do you know what time she gets done?"

"She said she'd meet us a Hondyduke's at 11, so I'm guessing around then."

"Thank Red." He turned to walk away but stopped. "By the way Potter, Pansy was askin' about you." The raven haired boy seemed to perk up and his eyes scanned the Slytherin table. Pansy sat there staring at him and sent him a wink before laughing and turning back to whatever Blaise was saying. Harry felt his cheeks heat up and Ron and Ginny laughed. Draco smirked before walking away. He headed up to the common room to check his supplies and grab his money pouch, he, like Hermione, had forgotten it was a Hogsmead weekend. Thinking of Hermione, he pressed two fingers to the mark just under his collar. It was a little tender, but it didn't hurt per say. He grinned to himself before making his way down to the entrance.

Standing in a group was Blaise, Pansy, and Theo, he snuck up behind them and listened to their conversation before chiming in.

"I can't believe you fancy Potter Pans. That's like, illegal or something." Theo's face was scrunched up in disgust.

"Well, its better than a Weasley Theo." At Draco's words, Theo looked upwards with a blush on his face.

"Prat. Let's go, I'm dying for a butter beer." Theo stalked off with his three friends laughing at him. They halfway to the village when Draco had to stop. The hairs on his neck rose and he got a sense of foreboding in the pit of his stomach. His senses led him to a small thicket of bushed and on the other side was a puddle of blood. He felt like he was going to be sick when he found Hermione's knapsack.

"Bloody hell."


	12. Chapter 12

Draco huffed angrily at yet another false lead. It had been weeks since Hermione had been kidnapped and Draco was beyond frustrated. He hardly ate or slept anymore and went through his classes on autopilot. He paced furiously in Dumbledore's office while listening to his father and the Headmaster discuss a new plan. His father had been using his underground connections to try to find his daughter in law and was coming up with nothing. Any lead they had, when raided showed she had been there recently but was long gone. Draco kicked a chair in frustration and ran his hands through his hair.

"I've gotta go. I can't do this right now." Draco made to stalk out of the office but his father's voice stopped him.

"I know how hard this must be Draco, I-" Whatever Lucius was going to say was cut off.

"HOW CAN YOU KNOW HOW HARD THIS IS? YOU'RE VEELA IS AT HOME SAFE. YOU GET TO GO HOME TO HER EVERY NIGHT. HERMIONE IS GONE! I just, I can't do this anymore father. I need her here. Its killing her that she's gone." As a rule, Malfoy's didn't cry, but Draco couldn't help it. He had finally got his girl and she was ripped away from him. It was like the universe was playing a cruel joke on him. He collapsed onto the floor and buried his face in his hands as his shoulders shook.

"Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you should see Madame Pomfrey about a Calming Draught and some Dreamless Sleep Potion." Dumbledore eyed the man on the floor with concern. His fellow students had told him how little the young Mr. Malfoy ate and slept, and he could see how it was taking its toll on him. His once aristocratic features were now dull and hollow, his sleek, shiny hair, limp and lifeless, and his healthy physique was thin and his bones jutted out. Draco just nodded his head and left the office.

"Albus, we have to find that girl. I fear the worst for the both of them should she gone any longer. Cissa has been telling me that Hermione is probably in worse shape than Draco and is probably barely alive. It is sheer luck that they bonded before she was taken, otherwise, there would be no chance of her surviving this long." Dumbledore nodded his head sadly.

"She must be in some kind of cell or bonds that limit her magic, otherwise, she'd easily over power her captors. Miss Lorner was a very powerful witch before her transformation, adept at wandless and non verbal magic by the time she was in her fifth year." A look of surprise flashed across Lucius' face.

"Very powerful indeed. If she could just use a burst of magic, Cissa said that through their bond, Draco would be able to locate her. Although Cissa is a Veela, she's only one quarter and our bond isn't nearly as strong as my son and his Veela's."

"Yes, well, see if there is anything else you can dig up. I must see to it that the young Mr. Malfoy gets some sleep. We may have to start him on anti- depressants." Lucius nodded his head sadly and_ Flooed_ back to his wife.

Hermione lie on the ground as her captors stood above her broken and bleeding body.

"Stupid bitch. This is what you get for ruining our lives!" A sharp kick landed on her already bruised ribs. She tried to scoot away, but her shackles didn't allow any movement and cut into her wrist. She tried to summon any strength but she had none left. She didn't know how long it had been since she was taken, but after she woke up, she hadn't felt her Veela and it scared her. She could feel her restraints suppressing her magic and it weakened her even more. Her vision was almost always swimming and her whole body felt broken and bruised. One of the other captors laughed and began speaking.

"Just wait. Soon we'll have the Malfoy brat too, and our revenge will be all the sweeter. This bitch will have to watch as we torture and kill her precious fucking mate right in front of her and there won't be shit she'll be able to do about it!" A hand shot out and grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back painfully. She was met with the face of a man she recognized, but couldn't put a name to the face. His foul breath washed over her face as he snarled at her.

"Hear that you little cunt! Tomorrow you'll be united with your precious fucking brat just to watch him die!" Spittle flew from his mouth and landed on her face. If she had anything in her stomach, she would've probably vomited.

Her mind finally registered what the vile man had said and her mind screamed. _NO! Not her Draco!_ She would die before letting anything happen to him. She felt something in her stomach that started out as a small warm ball and grew to engulf her whole body. She felt like she was on fire and screamed. The man holding her hair threw her back to the ground. She could scarcely hear the men backing up and shouting, but couldn't make out what they were saying over the rushing in her ears.

She vaguely felt her shackles pull against her wrists and ankles as she raised off the ground, the warmth in her pulsed and the snapped. The pulsing was getting stronger and she heard things breaking all around her. The shouting continued and she heard the pops of _Apparation_. The pulsing was all she felt now and she began to emit a white light so bright, she had to shut her eyes. With one last scream, the heat left her and that was the last thing she remembered.

Draco shot out of his bed. He felt her! The golden thread that had developed after their bond had been hanging limply for the passed few weeks and now it had suddenly snapped back in place so violently, it had awaken Draco out of his potion induced sleep. He clutched his chest as his breath came in harsh pants. He knew where she was! He stood up out of his bed so harshly, he stumbled and fell to the floor. Quickly getting up and grabbing his wand, he rushed to the Headmaster's office. He shouted the password and didn't even wait for the statue to fully get out of his way before sprinting up the steps.

"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" He almost ripped the door off its hinges and slid to a stop in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Draco, are you sure?" Dumbledore had a grave look on his face. Draco furiously nodded his head. "Then we mustn't waste any time. I'll alert the Ministry and you wake Misters Potter and Weasley and Miss Weasley."

"No! I'm going with!" Dumbledore was about to argue, but the look on Draco's face told him it wouldn't do any good.

It took an agonizing ten minutes for the Aurors and Lucius to show up. They made their way down to the Grounds with brooms in their hands ready to go. They shot off into the sky with lightening fast speed with Draco in the lead. He closed his eyes and let the bond guide him. They had been flying for over twenty minutes when Draco suddenly swooped into a graceful dive. It took less than a second for the others to follow. The remains of a run down shack stood in the middle of a clearing in some forest and there was a faint light being emitted from somewhere underneath.

Draco took a step forward but was stopped by a firm hand on his should. His father simply shook his head no. Draco grit his teeth but didn't move. Dumbledore was off to the side waving his wand over the ruble while the Aurors scouted the surrounding area. Several minutes had passed before anyone said anything.

"There's no one here. Perhaps the Malfoy boy was wrong Albus." An unnamed Auror sneered in the direction of the Malfoy men. Lucius curled his lip in disgust, but before he could retort, Draco bolted from his side and started digging through the demolished house. The others looked on while he furiously dug through the remains. He leaned down and pulled on something. It took them several moments to realize it was a human arm. Several levitation spells were said and Draco soon had a very badly damages Hermione in his lap. Draco almost wept at the sight of her.

Her normal pale, flawless skin was covered in gashes and ugly bruises, Her beautiful silky hair was matted with her blood and grime, and under the bruises and dirt, she was pale. Paler than him and he was afraid the worst had happened. His slender fingers fluttered over her face and she was ice cold. He hugged her to his chest and let the tears flow again. A flurry of action burst his bubble as the Aurors, Dumbledore, and his father tried to pry her out of his arms. When they had successfully removed her from his embrace, he began kicking, shouting, and screaming until his throat was raw and tried everything to get out of the arms restraining him.

He finally broke free and was running towards the group the had surrounded Hermione's prone form on the ground. He was almost there when someone caught him around the waist.

"HERMIONE!" His arm reached out to where she was as he was once again hauled backwards.

"Get Mr. Malfoy out of here. He is only distracting us right now. The girl is alive but in very critical condition. She needs-" The Head Auror's sentence was cut off as the group surrounding Hermione was blown backwards. Hermione had rolled onto her side and her eyes were cracked open looking at Draco. He suddenly felt the restraining arms around him release and an 'oomph' as whoever it was, was thrown backwards. He wasted no time in running to Hermione's side and dropping to his knees. He scooped up he limp form and cradled her close. One of her weak hand clutched his shirt and she peeked at him through half closed eyes.

"Draco." Her voice was hoarse and scratchy but it was the most beautiful thing in the world to Draco. All he could do was nod his head and leaned into her and placed a chaste kiss on her cracked, chapped lips. The moment their lips touched, they both blacked out.


End file.
